The Lion and the Gazelle
by thiskissthiskiss
Summary: A woman is injured during an encounter with the Yautja and is taken on board their ship. Will she prove an asset, or a liability?
1. Chapter 1

Fingers clutched the sheets. She furrowed her brow in her sleep, a cold sweat starting to form on her forehead. She shook suddenly and rolled over.

"Vittani!" The shout from outside her door woke her with a start. She shook her head and sat up. The clock next to her bed read 3:15... A.M. She groaned and stood, irritated enough at having been woken at such an hour. The expedition hadn't even started and she was already being forced to wake up at ungodly hours! The expedition. Despite her grumpiness she couldn't help but feel a jab of excitement as she though of what the day would hold. She knew she was expected for breakfast and a briefing before the team of scientists, biologists, and geologists got on the plane and headed for the jungles of Peru. It was the first major expedition of her career as a bioligical photographer, and her first major article assignment. She tugged on a pair of fitted jeans and a tee shirt. No need to dress too formal. She laced up her sneakers and took a peak into the mirror. " Makeup definently." She said to herslef. First impressions were everything. After applying powder, mascara, and a dab of lip gloss, she brushed her long blond mane of hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She grabbed her pass and headed down to the briefing room.

Despite the early hour, many people were already seated in folding chairs when she arrived. Several whistles from the male crowd hit the air as she entered, she ignored them and sat down in a folding chair next to an older man near the front of the room. Glancing at the man next to her, she figured he must be in his late 40s. He noticed her sideways stare and looked over at her.

" Hello." He stated simpy.

" Oh God, he thinks I'm checking him out!" She thought, blushing slightly.

" Sorry, it's just hard to find a seat here." She said.

" Indeed," he said. " My name is Marlo Boss, geographer."

"Vittani Berst." She replied. " Photographer." she added with a smile. Marlo laughed

" You should start with that. I had you picked out as more of a scientist's daughter or trophy wife."

" Well you were far off. This is my first real project though so I could see how I might give the impression of being unprofessional." Vittani laughed. " Is this your first time to Peru?"

Marlo thought for a moment. " Not my first, but hopefully my last. Its a beautiful country but I've seen some strange things there. Anyway, I really want to retire from all this soon and just write. I'm not getting any younger and the jungle is a rough place."

Vittani nodded and turned her head back to the front of the room as the high-pitched screech of a microphone being turned on assulted everyone's ears. The expedition leaders, all members of The Company, a high secrecy group of scientists who organized exeditions like this one all introduced themselves and gave an opening speech. Vittani let her mind wander as the leaders went on and on about groups and assignments. After what felt like a lifetime, she snapped out of her thoughts as other people began to get up and exit. She turned to Marlo.

"Did you catch any of that?" he asked with a smirk. She blushed and shook her head. He sighed. "Newbies. Well let me give you an overview: You'll be on the second plane, with the equipment, 3 geologists and myself, and you have about 20 minutes to pack. Get going! I'll meet you outside the building with the geologists and we'll go to the airport from there."

Having rushed back to her room, she brushed her teeth, threw her clothes into her backpack and carefully packed her camera and equipment. Then she changed into the green tank top, khaki shorts, and white button up shirt that was the expedition uniform. She pulled her sneakers back on and did a double check before going out to the front to meet Marlo and the other geologists. They were all waiting for her.

" Vittani, these are the geologists. Ryan Heffler, Tomas Jhones, and Amar Osav." Marlo introduced each one, all of whom seemed more interested in their gadgets and mini rock guides than meeting her. She rolled her eyes and got into the cab next to Marlo. The sort ride to the airport was uneventful and Vittani even felt herself falling asleep as she listened to the geologists getting into a heated argument over igneous and metemorphic rock types. Marlo had to shake her when they pulled up on the runway, next to the seaplane that was to take them to Peru. Vittani tossed her bag into the cargo hold and climbed the ramp into the plane. She found a nice, cool corner and within minutes she was back asleep. Marlo shook his head and sat down on one of the metal benches on the sides of the cabin. She didn't seem to be the kind of person who was cut out for the wild corners of the world, but then again, humanity was a surprising race. Often self centered and cruel, they were capable of kind deeds and love. Love seemed to be one of the main emotions that separated man from beast. Better not to make a judegment on her before he had seen her in action. He found himself shutting his own eyes and finally gave in to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Vittani's eyes flew open as the plane rocked violently. "Please just be turbulence Jesus, please." she thought to herself. The geologists all had wide eyes and one looked like he was about to be sick so she figured something wasn't right, or they were really big pussies. Still, even Marlo looked unsettled so she held on. The plane lurched again and suddenly fell into a nose dive.

"Stay calm!" she heard Marlo shouting. " Everyone grab a parachute and ONE bag of supplies. Leave everything else, then come to me." The geologists rushed to the cargo nets and started grabbing supplies and shoving them into bags. Vittani grabbed her own backpack and then ran to help Marlo with the emergency parachutes. After they both put their's on, they started the task of catching the terrified geologists and strapping parachutes onto them. Marlo yanked open the exit door and grabbed Amar and Tomas. He tossed them out and then jumped after them. Vittani hoisted her bag up under her parachute and looked back for Ryan. " Come on!" she shouted, but he made no movement. She shouted again and looked back down. Marlo and the others were lost in the cloud cover and she couldn't see far but she knew time was running out. She called for Ryan one last time, and jumped out.

She had always wondered what it was like to fly. As a child she used to dream of sprouting wings and taking off into the cyan sky, floating amoung the clouds. This was nothing like she had imagined. Althogh it wasn't even really flying, she figured it was as close as she'd ever get. The air rushed past her, adrenaline pumped through her. She shook her head and reliezed she hadn't pulled the release cord for her parachute. She yanked it and suddenly, was pulled back up into the air. Now that she wasn't free falling she looked around and took deep breaths. Ryan hadn't jumped. She looked down in the direction the plane had crashed to and caught her breath. Flames were flickering through the morning fog from the crash sight. Ryan was dead. It didn't take a genious to figure it out. Vittani sighed and continued floating down, until she landed a little rougher then she would have liked, in the lush canopy of the rainforest.

Far above Earth, a yautja ship circled. The coordinates were locked and the young hunters had entered the pods. The mothership contiued to circle as the three pods were launched out and sped through the admosphere. They crashed into the ground and lay there, smoking. At last, the youngbloods emerged and checked their weapons. Then they activated their wrist computers. One clicked to the others and pointed at his. There was no mistaking the heat signatures on the map. Humans.

Vittani untangled herself from the parachute and used the ropes to shimmy down the tree trunk. It took a while since the tree was at least 70 feet tall but she finally got to the bottom. She looked around the darkened forest. She suddenly rememebered that jaguars were around and were most active in the early hours of the morning. She carefully drew the machete she had grabbed from her supply pack and looked around. Marlo, Tom, and Amar were nowhere to be seen. She considered calling out to them but it could backfire and attract unwanted animal attention. If she didn't get some idea of their location however, she could walk off in the compleatly opposite direction from them. She cursed and for a moment regretted hanging back for Ryan. Finally she decided to walk in the direction the plane had crashed in. If she didn't find the others, at least she could get more supplies.

The young bloods saw the plane. They saw the fire, and the dead "oomans". Ba'alkin checked his wrist computer and clicked to the others. " There are three more oomans. A female about a quarter mile away, and three males less than that. The males are approaching the crash. We will claim trophies early, this hunt." The others clicked in agreement and activated their cameoflage. It was time to hunt.

Vittani was surprised how close she had landed to the crash. It hadn't taken her long to walk to the edges of the clearing. She looked around. Not a sign of Marlo or the others. She sighed and suddenly turned her head. Was that a person? she could have sworn she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She carefully backed away to the center of the clearing. The fire was still blazing in the plane. " Well there go any chances of finding supplies." she said to no one in particular.

"Help! Vittani..." it was only a soft croak but she turned. Marlo stood, eyes glazed over, blood seeping through his shirt. He sunk to his knees. " Run..." he whispered. A bright blue beam flew from somewhere behind him. It blasted through Marlo, and grazed Vittani's stomach. She fell to the ground, her vision began to blur. The last thing she saw was a reptilian Bob Marley, reaching towards her. Then she fell unconsious.


	3. Chapter 3

**An honored hunter walked forcefully through the passages of the ship. Youngbloods bowed their heads and moved out of his way. Berserker clicked his mandibles at them and turned into the medical wing. The medic looked up as he entered and walked over. **

**"I have something of interest, honored hunter. A youngblood brought it back from the backwater planet. It was injured but I have healed it as best I could. I sent for the Elders but they are training the young bloods at present. " **

**"Well what is it!" Snapped Berserker. He couldn't imagine anything of much interest coming from the backwater planet. **

**"Well, its an ooman... A female." The medic answered nervously. Everyone knew of Berserker's extensive collection of human trophies and his distain for the species was well known amoung the Yautja. The medic was concerned about this unmasked aggression against the humans and wasn'tn sure how the hunter would react.**

**"What?" hissed Berserker, strolling to the widow that looked into the surgery room where a small figure was laying on the surgery table. "What are we planning to do with it now? Send it down on a hunting trip?" Berserker asked. **

**"I don't know what the Elders will want to do." The medic answered, lowering his eyes. Berserker growled. **

**" Send for me when the Elders are ready to discuss this." He snarled and stormed out of the medical wing. He walked back to his chamber and undessed. Slinging the armor onto the huge bed and walked to his shower. What was the medic thinking, healing a human. And a female, no less! The males at least provided a challenge when killed but the females, weak and subservient to the males, and not of much strength. It was a waste of time and resources to bother healing such a weak creature. And what was the youngblood thinking bringing one onto a Yautja ship with him? She had no use. He turned off the water and walked back into his chamber. He was still muttering curses when a timid knock came at his door. He put on his loincloth and walked to the door. A young hunter stood there, eyes cast down. "The Elders are ready to discuss the ooman." the young hunter said. **

**"Tell them I will be there in a moment." Berserker replied. The young blood nodded and took off down the hall. Berserker sighed and put his armor back on. With a little luck, the Elders would see it his way and the ooman would be on her way back to her grimy planet in no time. He walked out and hurried to the medical wing. As he arrived, the Elders and another Honored hunter, J'grah, were already gathered around the window, talking in low tones. Elder Mccaj turned. " Ah Berserker. You're just in time. The medic has informed us that the sedative will begin to wear off soon."**

**" You intend to speak with the ooman?" Berserker spat. "My opinion stands. Either drop her back on the backwater planet or let us hunt her."**

**"Speaking without thinking is a bad habit of yours, Berserker." the elder replied. "You may change your mind. The oomans are fascinating creatures."**

**The medic motioned to the Elders and Berserker and they all turned to the window. **

**~Vittani opened her eyes with a moan. Her whole body ached. She held her hand to her head and rubbed it. She had one hell of a headache. She also felt cold and bare. Looking down, she realized she was only wearing her bra and underwear. She turned her head and surveyed what looked like a room in a hospital. Stainless steel cabinets lined the walls and she was laying on a surgical table. Vittani shook her hair out of her eyes. A huge sink was on the wall closest to the doorway. She carefully stood, knees shaking and walked to the sink. Turning it on, she splashed the cool liquid on her face and look a long drink. When she had had enough, she turned. Vittani couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. More unsettling than that, the doorway she had seen earlier didn't seem to have a knob or switch to open it. She carefully studied it. Maybe it was like in the movies, when pressure was applied to a tiny spot, it opened. She ran her fingers over every inch of the door for what seemed like an hour. Then she did it again. She slumped down in defeat and stared off into space. For the first time, her injury was begining to have a dull pain in it. The memory of what had happened was still fuzzy, but her mind was clearing rapidly. The room was too hot for her all of the sudden. Crawling to her feet, she pounded on the door, lips deftly forming cries for help. The door slid open. Looking up, Vittani would have rather stayed alone. As her eyes traveled up the 8 foot frame of the thing in front of her, her first words since the crash tumbled out.**

**"Oh my God..."**


End file.
